


Care(And Only For You)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Romance, mentions of injury, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Daniel gets injured in the field, and Daisy has never been more scared for him.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Care(And Only For You)

**Author's Note:**

> this collection will just be some small things I write for the hell of it :)
> 
> happy halloween!
> 
> ps this was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr if it seems vaguely familiar!

Daisy keeps her gaze fixed on Daniel, listening mindlessly to the doctor’s words. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She had never been so worried over him. 

“...want him doing anything too strenuous, but I don’t foresee him needing more than three days rest.”

“Sorry?” Daisy shakes her head, coming out of her reverie. 

“He will be fine, Agent Johnson. He’ll just need some rest,” the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor studies Daisy carefully, “and you should get that cut checked out. It shouldn't scar, but I’m worried about infection.” Daisy opens her mouth to speak, absent-mindedly bringing two fingers to her forehead, hovering them over the wound.

“I’ll get it checked,” Daisy shakes her head, knowing she won’t. The doctor nods and turns, her ponytail swishing as she does. She pulls the curtains closed as she exits. Daisy keeps her eyes trained on Daniel, her hand gently placed on his. 

“M’head hurts,” he mumbles, his eyes still closed.

“I know,” Daisy squeezes his hand. “You took a pretty bad fall there, soldier.” Daniel blinks a few times before focusing on Daisy.

“Daisy,” he seems to regain his focus. 

“Yeah,” she smiles, bringing her teeth over her bottom lip. Daniel tries to sit up, wincing, his hand rushing to his abdomen out of instinct. 

“Hey, hey,” she helps him sit up in the bed. “You took a bullet to the stomach, remember? It hurts like a bitch afterwards.” 

“You took a bullet to the stomach?” Daniel narrows his eyes at his, as if he can’t see her clearly.

“Yes,” she nods curtly, “I was barely an agent, but I took a couple of lethal shots to my abdomen. It was touch and go…I’m just glad I made it.” 

“Me too. If my body didn’t feel like television static right now, I would kiss you.” 

Daisy laughs freely, wiping a lone tear from her eye, “Okay. There will be plenty of time for that, but you need to rest now.” 

“Tell me more,” he mumbles, “about your…” 

“My getting shot? Uh, like I said, barely an agent. Actually, I completely lacked experience or tact…and this guy, Ian Quinn, he- I- uh- he shot me. Mission went south pretty quickly, I guess. Up until I met you— the barn, dying— it was the most painful thing, physically anyways, that has happened to me.” 

“You’re terrible at storytelling,” Daniel grins weakly. 

“I’ll leave it to you then,” she runs a hand through his hair. Daniel takes a deep breath. 

“You’re right, it does hurt like a bitch.” Daisy rolls her eyes, drying them once more. She gestures for him to move over. She slips into the bed beside him.

“You’re comfortable?” Daisy asks.

“I’m great,” he grimaces.

Daisy gives him a knowing look, “You're in pain.”

“I am. Speaking of… are you going to get that nasty head laceration looked at?” Daniel strains his neck to study her forehead, cupping her cheek. Daisy leans into his touch. 

“I-“ Daisy shrugs, “It's not that big of a deal.” 

“It is. Please, Dais?” 

“Fine,” she pauses, “I love you.” 

“I love you,” he murmurs. Daisy buries her head in his shoulder, flipping on the TV, and putting on a daytime soap. 

“You’re going to hate daytime television, though!”


End file.
